Sundreamer
by Lieutenant Jayden
Summary: Everyone believe that Decepticons are heartless monsters, especially their leader Megatron but this young femme will change that opinion and maybe the out come of the war. The war between the Autobots and the Deceptions for better or for worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers but Sundreamer is my character.**

Sundreamer Chapter 1-

Two lone figures sprinted though the street of the abandoned city of Metricon, a city on the outskirts of Decepticon territory. They were running in the opposite direction of a huge battle, raging on between the Autobots and Decepticons.

"Night Dancer! Sweet spark, we need to stop for a Nano click," A mech whispered to his terrified spark mate. Night Dancer stopped and looked up at him with a terrified expression. Before clutching something to her chest plate tighter.

"Strummer, we can't stop the Autobots will find us" She whispered back, as she continued to grip the clothed bundle closer. Before Strummer could reply a wave of shells began falling all around them. In attempt to find shelter from the Autobot bombardment, they ducked into an old abandoned warehouse praying to primus that they weren't spotted. But luck wasn't on their side.

"Hey Sideswipe! I've found a couple of Deceptions go into there" They heard a gruff mech shout from outside. Night Dancer buried herself into her spark mate side as she began to cry softly, Strummer slowly began to fire up his cannon's and waited until the Autobot reached the doorway.

"Night Dancer, you have to make a run for it," Strummer stated desperately to his love, she responded by shaking her helm in protest. Before she could reply a shower of cannon blast hit the wall next to them, as a Bright yellow Autobot stood in the doorway. Strummer immediately returned fire whilst shouting back to 'Run!' Night Dancer hesitated as she watched the two mech fight before she sprinted towards the back exit. She banged open the door in her mad attempt and again ran through the streets of Metricon, bundle in servo. But she didn't get far when she felt her mate's spark extinguish. She collapsed to her knees at the sudden loss, and then cried into the bundle in her arms.

"What do we have here, a Decepticon femme. That to bad such a pretty little thing you are," she heard that same mech's cruel voice from behind her. She slowly looked back to meet the mech sinister blue optics bore right into hers. She immediately shifted herself between the bundle and the Autobot in attempt to protect it.

"What do you want Autobot," She responded in a forced calm voice as she tried to hid her fear. The Autobot just laughed at her courage and pointed his cannon directly at her spark chamber. Her optics widens in terror but her gaze was met with only the look of no remorse before he fired. She was offlined instantly. Sunstreaker looked down at the offlined femme and grimaced at her.

"Look what you've done, you've got energon all over my armour" Sunstreaker growled, whilst he attempted to remove it. "Now I have to wax all over again". Sunstreaker sent another hateful glare down at the femme before transforming to meet his twin.

Megatron walked through his destroyed city looking for any signs of survivors, he sighed sadly when he found known. To the Autobots he is a cruel and vicious leader but that was just a mask to strike fear into the sparks of him enemies but he was actually a great leader to his people. He was kind to them; he kept them feed even though this time of war. Though now his main focus was finding his old friend Strummer and his beautiful spark mate Night Dancer, they where suppose to up with him at a rendezvous point. They told him they had something that had to be kept safe but they never showed up. Megatron soon came across an old warehouse with the door blasted open, peering inside he comes across the offlined shell of Strummer. The mechs spark chamber destroyed from a direct shot. Megatron closed his optics in sadness before walking towards the back door which has also been blasted open but this time from the inside.

Upon arriving outside Megatron soon heard the sound of soft whimpering coming from down the street, following the sound he finds Night Dancer. She was collapsed awkwardly over a small bundle her spark chamber also destroy, with the look of horror etched into her faceplate. Megatron instantly looked away and turned his attention to the bundle from which the whimpering was coming from. Without looking at the offlined femme he gently lifts her up and places her next to her precious package she obviously died to protect. Megatron the lift the bundle in his servo before slowly in ravelling it to reveal a small femme sparkling with huge pink optic stained with energon tears. Megatron's cold spark melted.

"Hello, little one" He cooed, as he gently stroked the side of sparkling helm, which had soft wires coming from it and falling past her small shoulder plating. The femme looked up and gave a small tearful smile at her rescuer trying to reach up to his face plate.

"Mummy… daddy gone" She whispered slightly, as she reached up optics filling with tears.

"Yes, little one but I will keep you safe" He answered back, seeming satisfied with his answer the sparkling snuggled into his servo.

"So this is what they had to protect" Megatron whispered to himself, as he continued to hold the sparkling in his servo. He watched as the femme slowly curled up into a ball before falling into deep recharge exhausted from all the crying after the death of her creator and carrier. Megatron carefully open his chest plating and placed the sparkling next to his spark casing in attempt to protect and hid her from anything that might happen between now and arriving at the nemesis.

Suddenly he feels the presence of his younger brother Optimus prime, getting hold of his emotions he turns to face the direction that he felt the pull and rebuilt his mask. Almost immediately he could see the red truck quickly approaching flanked by a black and white car, and a black SUV. Holding back his growl he crossed his arms and watched as his brother transform in front of him.

"Oh Prime, you delight me with your presence" Megatron growled sarcastically.

"Megatron stop with this madness, this war is killing Cybertron" Optimus stated seriously, whilst stepping forward.

"This war will never stop until the Autobot's see the error of their ways, Prime. Look over there," Megatron replied before pointing towards the offlined shell of Night Dancer. "She wasn't a soldier Prime, She wasn't a part of this war but your soldier's killed her in cold energon. If you haven't noticed _brother_, I have never attacked a heavily populated area and even if I did my mechs have specific orders not to offline civilians. I t now has become clear that the feeling is not mutual."

Optimus Prime turned his attention to the offlined femme, and visible cringed at the horror on her face plate. He looked over to Prowl with a shocked expression and he got one in return.

"Brother, we would never…" Optimus started before Megatron roared in protest.

"Get out of here Prime; you have caused too much destruction for one cycle." Megatron roared, before turning from him and began walking away. Knowing it was time to leave Optimus Prime looked at his soldiers, and then shook his head.

"We will find out who has done this" Optimus said quietly to them, before transforming and driving away.

Megatron refused to watch his brother go and continued his track towards the end of the street where he planned to meet up with his scout Barricade. Upon his arrival he noticed Barricade waiting patiently for him.

"M'lord" Barricade said respectively, as he slightly bowed his head.

"Barricade" Megatron acknowledged before sitting down on pile of rubble and sighed. Barricade was shocked at his lord display of in formalness and decided to sit down as well but across from Megatron. Immediately Barricade noticed how his lord has his servo place protectively over his chest plate and the troubled look in his optics. Barricade sat still but his processor was working at full speed he has never seen his leader like this.

"M'lord is everything alright" He asked, whilst scanning the environment just in case there were still Autobots roaming around. Megatron looked up to meet Barricade optics and Megatron knew he could trust Barricade with his new secret.

"Barricade, I have found something that could change the outcome of this war, something for us Decepticons to fight for. I want your word that you will protect it, even if it costs you your spark," Megatron stated, as he stood up. Barricade sat with a look of disbelief but also stood up with the look of determination.

"I will give my word and my swords, sir" was Barricade reply. With a grin Megatron opened up his chest plate and pulled out the femme who now sat widen awake in his servo.

"M'lord, is that a…" Barricade stuttered out before moving towards the femme.

"Yes, it's a sparkling" Megatron answered. The femme looked at Barricade in curiosity and reached out to touch helm as he stared at her.

"Hello, little one" Barricade said softly, as he gentle picked her up from Megatron's servo.

"She is going to effect us Decepticons greatly M'lord" Barricade says, as he gently plays with the femme.

"Yes Barricade, she will"

**Hey guy, I'm back with my story Sundreamer but it won't be the same as my last one as I have lost the original files. Though I hope it was better and my grammer is a lot better believe me it was terrible when I first started. If there is any error you might find please tell me and please review.**

**Jayden out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Transformer but I do own Sundreamer.**

**Chapter 2-**

When Megatron and Barricade enter the nemesis, Barricade went straight towards it quarter and Megatron followed him only to turn towards Soundwaves room. Upon arriving he knocked on the door loudly and waited until hi T.I.C opened the door. Soundwave slowly pulled his door open and was shocked to find Megatron outside his room; he has never come to his quarters before.

"May I come in Soundwave," he asked Soundwave nodded then stepped to the side to let his leader through and closed the door behind him.

"Soundwave, you are my most trusted generals and friend. I want you to swear to me that you will look after something of mine when I cannot," Megatron asked looking at the faceless decepticon.

"Yes my lord," Soundwave replied in his real voice surprising both himself and Megatron. Megatron responded by pulling the little femme from his chest compartment. Soundwave stared at the sparkling in shock before internally smiling and silently gesturing to his lord if he could hold her. Megatron nodded before gentle handing her over to Soundwave. Sundreamer looked up at the faceless mech holding her, and giggled while placing her tiny servos onto his faceplate. Soundwave silently laughed as he gentle throw her up in the air, resulting happy laughter from the sparkling. Megatron watch the pair with a slight smile appearing on his faceplate but it didn't last as he heard Starscream whining from the opposite side of the door. Groaning to himself Megatron walked towards the door.

"Soundwave, watch Sundreamer" Megatron order tiredly before leaving the room. Soundwave stood there confused but he eventually shrugged his shoulder joints and walked over toward his berth. As Soundwave placed Sundreamer down on the berth she looked up at him.

"Where daddy gone?" She asked, before looking longingly at the door.

"He will be back little one," Soundwave answered, before laying down with her on his berth placing her protectively between himself and the wall. Sundreamer yawned slightly before snuggling into his warm chestplate, clicking softly Sundreamer soon fell into recharge.

Soundwave smiled internally it has been vorns since he had done this with his own creations Frenzy and Rumble. His creation have grown up now and are on a long service mission off on Cybertron. Soundwave watched and waited until Megatron returned, which took longer than he expected. A couple of cycles later Sundreamer woke up from her nap and was beginning to get a bit restless.

Soundwave picked her up and placed her on his desk, where he pulled over a toy cube that changed shape and colour depending on where she touch it. Sundreamer grabbed the cube with curiosity, and was extremely surprised when the cube shifted into a tiny dragon, she touched it again and it shifted again. Sundreamer then clicked with laughter, finding the cube really entertaining. Soundwave watched the scene with a small smile, sometimes when the twins were little and they were driving him mad and he would place the cube between them. They were entertained for cycles.

*Knock Knock* Soundwave walked towards the door, sliding the door open slowly to prevent anyone from seeing the sparkling. To his relief it was just Megatron.

"Sorry for taking so long Soundwave" Megatron stated as he entered Soundwave's room again, Soundwave waved it off understanding how difficult Starscream can be. Megatron nodded before looking over to Sundreamer as she laughed and giggled at the shape shifting cube. Megatrons cold optics softened before he slowly moved towards her, Sundreamer seemed to sense that he was near looked up and smiled, before lifting her servos towards him. He quickly responded to the request and cradled her gently in one arm tickling her gentle with his other clawed servo.

Soundwave watched the interaction with an internal smile, he crossed his arms and began recording, for memories. Megatron noticing the sudden movement he looked up from his adopted femme and was surprised to see that Soundwave was recording. Megatrin sent him an questioning look but an actual smile appeared on his faceplate. Then stated, "For memories". To Soundwaves shock Megatron actually just smiled in return.

Later that cycle Megatron found himself in his throne room with Sundreamer tucked in one arm and a bottle of energon in another. Sundreamer was feeding peacefully as Megatron fed her it was quite a bonding session. Sundreamer held one servo on his chestplate her spark trying to establish an connection with his spark but was finding it difficult. Megatron felt it but was blocking his end off not sure whether or not he should open his spark again to another.

"Oh great Lord Megatron, where did you..." Starscream shrieked, his voice filled with sarcasm but soon shut up once he saw the position his master was in.

"Erm...What is that" He asked, his optics wide as he pointed towards the young femme lazily drinking from the bottle of energon.

"It's a sparkling Starscream, I thought as a scientist you would know that. I guess you not as intelligent as you make out to be," Megatron teased as he looked down a Sundreamer as she slowly fell into recharge.

"Why do you have a sparkling, arent you supposed to be the great leader of the decepticon's not some day care bot," Starscream challenged. Megatron narrowed his optics not liking the way his SIC was pushing him.

"If I was leader all sparkling's would be gone, including that one..."

"ENOUGH STARSCREAM... This sparkling is my heir and if you put any of your slimy servos near her, I will personally offline you." Megatron said sharp and cold. "Now get out of my site."

Starscream noticed that he went too far, and rushed out of the room. Megatron sighed deeply before standing up he then walked behind his throne and moved the purple curtain the sat behind it to reveal a door. He opened it to show his quarters, it was big room with a sofa like structure in the centre facing a lot of different size screens. Off to one side was Megatron's own room it housed a huge berth and a window that had a breathe taking view of space. Walking towards his berth Megatron laid Sundreamer down on a nest of blankets sitting in the middle, before pulling one over her tiny body.

"Soundwave could you come to my quarters," Megatron ordered through his commlink. Soundwave and Shockwave were the only bots who knew where his quarters was located, he had a decoy setup deep within the ship to stop any attempts of an ambush whilst he was in recharge.

"Certainly," was his reply.

Not soon afterwards Megatron heard his door open and close, then the sound of footsteps followed. Soundwave entered Megatron's berthroom to find him standing over a recharging Sundreamer.

"There are a couple of things I would like you to do, first I want you to arrange a room for Sundreamer. The spare quarters attached to this one should suffice, Second. I want your opinion." Megatron stated, as he turned to face the faceless mech. Soundwave looked back at him but slowly turned his head to the side silently questioning his lord.

"She is trying to connect with my spark, should I allow it?" Soundwave tensed in shock at his lord, not once has he asked another bots opinion but he could leave his lord hanging. Soundwave crossed his arms in deep thought before answering.

"My lord, I believe it would be beneficial to allow her in, you would know how she feels and what she needs. As well as know when she is in trouble, though the connection works both ways."

Megatron took in what his TIC had just said, and grumble softly to himself.

"My lord if this helps with you decision , she is not Optimus Prime..."

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update I had written out the chapter months ago but I focused more on my other story instead of this one. I also apologise for how short it is but it can't be helped. Anyway hope you enjoyed it.**

**Jayden Out. **


End file.
